characters_and_their_super_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Cassandra Nova
Cassandra Nova Xavier is a mummudrai. Powers Cassandra possesses telepathy comparable to Charles Xavier. After copying the DNA of Charles Xavier, the mummudrai Cassandra Nova accessed the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in his genome, granting itself vast psionic powers. She has all the powers of the "average" mummudrai as well. DNA Duplication: Able to copy the DNA of sentient beings and use it to construct physical bodies for themselves. Also capable of accessing the full spectrum of latent mutant functions in one's genome. *''DNA Manipulation:'' Can manipulate the DNA of others, breaking it down at the molecular level. *''Jumpstart:'' After analyzing the DNA of another superhuman mutant, Cassandra is able to selectively evolve their existing genetic traits as well as catalyze the untapped genetic potential of latent mutants. Once begun, the procedure is irreversible and can often result in unpredictable side effects. *''Phasing:'' Ability to pass through solid matter by passing her atoms through the spaces between the atoms of the object through which she is moving. In this way, she and the object through which she is passing can temporarily merge without interacting, and each is unharmed when Cassandra has finished passing through the object. When Cassandra is phasing she is intangible. *''Metahuman Regeneration:'' She regenerates hundreds of times faster than a normal human. Thanks to this superhumanly regenerative "healing factor," she has been able to completely recover from injuries which would prove fatal to most humans, even those with superhuman abilities. She can regenerate organs such as eyes or large portions of flesh, regenerate limbs, such as feet and arms, which have been completely severed. Astral Form Projection: Ability to release her astral form, which she uses to focus her telepathy and telekinesis. *'Telepathy:' Can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. **''Telepathic Cloak:'' Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. **''Mind Control:'' Ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. **''Mind Possession:'' Ability to possess the mind of another and use that beings body as your own. **''Mind Alteration:'' Ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. **''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others' minds. **''Telepathic Illusions:'' Ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else or make others experience events that are not truly happening. **''Mental Paralysis:'' Ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **''Mental Amnesia:'' Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **''Psionic Blasts:'' Can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. **''Astral Projection:'' Can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. **''Mind Transferal:'' Able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. **''Mental Detection:'' Can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Telekinesis:' Possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to levitate and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and to some extend energy psionically. She can levitate herself or other persons or project a telekinetic shield capable of withstanding missile blasts. By focusing her mental energy at a specific target, she can release devastating force blasts. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Mummudrai Category:DNA Duplication Category:DNA Manipulation Category:Ability Augmentation Category:Phasing Category:Regeneration Category:Astral Projection Category:Telepathy Category:Cloaking Category:Mind Control Category:Possession Category:Forcefield Generation Category:Illusion Casting Category:Paralyzation Category:Mnemokinesis Category:Energy Blasts Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Ability Detection Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight